Ultraman Renius (series)
Ultraman Renius is a series created by FlurrTheGamerMixel. Plot TBA Characters Ultras * Ultraman Renius * Hunter Knight Ragul * Ultraman Shadus (in the ending saga) * Ultraman Xelz * Ultrawoman Angel * Ultraman Orb Kaiju and Aliens * SaiGrond * Alien Teliuk * Gohma ** Armogohma * Zilla Jr. * Terra Orochi * Gelworm * Ligatron * Kineticlops * Alien Baltan * Giaguard * Melza * Mizutsune * Chaos Waroga * Shin Godzilla * EX Tyrant ** EX Tyrant II * Frenzied Red King * Giralen * Reigubas * Improved Hyper Zetton Deathsycthe * Otachi * Arkeyan * Sea Biollante * Master of the Moon * Frenzied Neronga * Cyber King * Rockoron * Deviljho * Dragilzalze * EX Vakishim * Zerdon * Reconstructed Silvergon * Deltasaur * Maga Zorlium * Alien Sran Devlock * Dark Lagoras * Dark Gomora * Dark Red King * Shadmanik * Gore Magala * Godzilla * Armored Ghidorah * Armored SpaceGodzilla * EX Mechagiras * Super EX Gomora * Super EX Eleking * Super EX Red King * Necronix ** Normal ** Glitter Episodes #The Start of Renius (Saigrond) #Pest Control (Alien Teliuk) #Code Ancient! Gohma Attacks! Part 1 (Gohma) #Code Ancient! Gohma attacks! Part 2 (Armogohma, Zilla Jr.) #Slugger Ace! Orb appears! Maga Orochi Returns! (Terra Orochi, Ultraman Orb) #Demon of The Night (Gelworm) #Rising Risks (Ligatron, Hunter Knight Ragul) #Rising Voltage (Kineticlops) #Baltan Strikes! (Alien Baltan, Giaguard) #Volcanic Fury (Melza, Mizutsune) #Shadus' Grasp (Shadus Dummy, Chaos Waroga) #Chimera of Annihilation! The Reborn Despotic Monster! (EX Tyrant, EX Tyrant II, also shadow form debut for renius) #Cracks in the Stone (Frenzied Red King) #Fire and Ice (Giralen, Reigubas) #Space Station Crisis! (Seaigroundus, Shadus Dummy II) #Genetic Insectoid Superweapon (Improved Hyper Zetton Deathscythe, Otachi) #The City Flooding Beast (Diagla) #The Moon's Master (Master of the Moon) #Mindless Thunder (Frenzied Neronga) #King of Metal (Mechagiras) #Rock Beast (Rockoron) #Burning Dragon Beast (Dragilzalze) #Super Beasts Attack! (EX Vakishim/Vakishimum type 2 and 3, Zerdon, Reconstucted Silvergon, Ultrawoman Angel) #Space Rift Beast (Deltasaur) #Ultimate Dark Beast?! Beginning Of The End! (Maga Zorulim) #Shadus' Grasp Strikes Again! (Alien Sran Devlock, Dark Lagoras, Dark Gomora, Dark Red King) #Start! Moon Armageddon! (Alien Sran Devlock) #Attack of the Frenzied Beasts! (Gore Magala, Various Frenzied Kaiju) #Core of a Fallen World (Conolis Exterior and Conolis Core) #The Rivalry Ends! Shadus Appears! (Ultraman Shadus) #The Vengeance of Greed (Armored Teliuk) #Revenge! The Armored Space Dragon Beast! (Armored Saigrond) #The Monstrous Legion (Hive Mind, Various corrupted Kaiju) #Return! Coral Guardian Beast! (Armored Diagla) #Awaken! King of the Monsters! (Godzilla, Armored Ghiorah) #Attack! Armored Clone from Outer Space! (Godzilla, Armored SpaceGodzilla) #Necronix Awakening (EX Mechagiras, Super EX Gomora, Super EX Eleking, Super EX Red King, Necronix) #End of a Fateful Era (Glitter Necronix) #Beyond (Virashi, Time Deity Beasts, this is a teaser episode for his movie, yeaaaaaa) Trivia *This series went through many revisions that will alter the way it plays out when fully written: **the final kaiju, Necronix, was originally meant to simply just be a sized up version of the Pokemon he was based on. However, he was changed to an original kaiju instead. **Godzilla originally debuted in the Rise of the Dark Cross roleplay, but was retroactively added to this series to provide context behind his relation to Renius. **Several other characters from other franchises were to previously appear in this series, but most were removed and replaced, **Kineticlops' Inclusion was due to me(Flurr) being interested in old kaiju games like war of the monsters, and being more into kaiju in general Category:Fan Series Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Ultraman Renius Continuity Category:W.I.P.